Bloody Poetry
by Elphena Lewis
Summary: A sleeping Lily is inspiration for James' homework.


_This is lame_. James glanced at Sirius in the seat next to him before scribbling a response to his best mate's note.

_Remind me why we are taking this course? We might as well become pansies frolicking a field of flowers for the rest of our lives with the knowledge we gain from this class. _Just then, the professor smacked the back of James' head.

"Oi! What was that for?" James exclaimed while Sirius sniggered next to him.

"For your information Potter, I highly doubt that Black knows why you are taking this class as he rarely knows anything that's going on in any class," Professor said while Sirius pouted at being insulted by an adult. "You are taking this class because the ministry feels that in light of recent events, you all need some form of creative release. A place to forget about classes that prepare you for what you will encounter after Hogwarts."

"And for that we have to write poetry?" came Sirius incredulous question.

"Yes, you do Black. Get over it. Five points from both you and Potter for writing notes in class. Now pay attention."

James grumbled under his breath. How could one possibly learn poetry? Either you know it or you don't. Not that difficult people. Why they were being forced into a dumb class for an hour every other day was still beyond him. People could find a certain creative release in other ways than a class. James, for example, could think of one particular way he'd love. It involved striking red hair and an empty classroom…

"Mate, wake up. Time to go," Sirius said, waving his hand in front of James' daydreaming face. When he didn't get the desire response immediately, Sirius smacked James on the forehead.

"I heard you, you dolt. Quit hitting me."

--

It was one in the morning and James slumped into a seat by the fire in the Heads' common room. On nights when Lily was out, he'd wait in the common room, pretending to do homework until she showed up. He would then make up assignments so he could like he was doing something and not watching her as she did her homework. Tonight was one of those nights. She was worn out and had fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of her Charms reading assignment. She was lying on her back, her hand dangling gracefully off the edge of the couch and the book open upside-down on her stomach. _God, she was gorgeous_, he thought.

James turned back to the parchment on his lap. He actually had real homework tonight and he was struggling. He had to write a poem for that dumb class. Not only did they have to sit through he class, apparently they had to write as well. Bloody poetry.

He was having inspiration issues all night. That was before Lily had fallen asleep in his direct line of view. Inspiration was easy now.

L was for lucky penny. One day, she'd found a lucky penny in the corridor and she had carried it around with her ever since. When she'd be feeling nervous she'd pull it out and squeeze it.

I was for iridescent green. When she genuinely smiled, her eyes would turn this iridescent green that would put any emerald to shame.

L was for laugher. Her laughter could rival the sunshine, beat out the moon and triumph over the stars any day.

Y was for yellow. Yellow was her favorite color. It was brilliant and happy, just like her. She was always at her best when she was wearing yellow.

E was for everyone. There wasn't a person on earth she wouldn't smile at. She'd cheer up anyone and everyone. It was impossible that anyone could possess as much goodwill as her.

V was for visionary. She could change the world in a single day. Bright ideas, quick thinking, and a drive to save someone came easily to her.

A was for anger. Her anger was passionate, never malicious. She was even beautiful when she was angry.

N was for noodles. It was her favorite food and she always had it after a particularly rough day. She could eat noodles like no body's business.

S was for stunning. There wasn't a thing she could do to be less stunning. She could try her whole life to blend in but she would just become more and more stunning.

Ha. He could write poetry in his sleep. Well, in Lily's sleep at least.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. **


End file.
